The Sins of Another Father
by MediEvil Ways
Summary: Agravaine is dying - and he has some unpleasant reveal. news for Morgana. My take on what is going to happen in one of the future episodes. One shot.


**Disclaimers**: You know the drill...

**A/N**: This is just a one shot that occurred to me when I saw how lovingly, Agravaine carried Morgana back from her wizard fight with Emrys. Slight 4x06 spoilers.

**The Sins of Another Father**

The forest floor was wet and cold and dead leaves clung to him as if they were doing their best to pull him down. Down into the underground to his eternal doom. All the lies, killing and scheming he had done. For what? For Morgana. One yard more. And then another. Reaching out his arms, every sinew complaining and hurting. Lord Agravaine pulled his painful way through the forest in the direction of the witch's hovel.

On their way to an ambush of the Knights of the Round Table, he and the mercenaries had been surprised by a Camelot patrol. Before he could make himself known, they had been flattened by the soldiers that quickly moved on, without even checking his lifeless body that had been flung in a muddy ditch. The wound in his stomach was deep and being a skilled warrior, he knew that this wound was beyond healing. Like another wound, inflicted all those years ago.

_Morgana._

Agravaine finally fell back, exhausted, and his consciousness yielded to the darkness where the demons were waiting with glee.

An hour later she found him. She wasn't even looking. She had just wondered what had happened to her mercenaries and why she hadn't heard from them. Very quickly she found them all dead – all, but Agravaine, her somewhat incompetent spy. Useless! Now he had even gone and got himself killed. She scoffed and was just about to leave the corpse, when she heard him move in the leaves. Emrys Almighty! He was still alive? She bent over his beaten form and dug out his face. A quick pat on his cheek and she managed to get his eyes open.

"What happened?"

He couldn't speak at first, but after some water, almost intelligible sounds made it through his battered throat. "Camelot pa .. patrol. They killed all."

"Including you," she said brutally, "it would seem. This is no wound I can heal."

"I know," he croaked, "I cannot … help you any more."

She snorted, "as if you ever did. You're pathetic, you always were."

"I … wanted so to see you safe for life ..."

She blinked, a little confused. "What are you talking about, you snivelling twit?"

"Pen .. dragon .. was not the only one who … comforted your mother."

He fell silent, either to let the words sink in or because he was scant of breath. Morgana blinked, and then her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Noo-ooo," she breathed, her scornful expression vanished for once. "It cannot be – TELL ME IT ISN'T SO!"

Agravaine closed his eyes and evidently made a huge effort to continue speaking. He coughed a bit which elicited a trail of blood on his chin. The belly wound was taking its toll.

"Igraine told me. Uther … cannot sire children the conventional way. He needed sorcery to father Arthur."

"NOOO – **NOO**!" Morgana now screamed, her arms flailing desperately. Yet Agravaine continued mercilessly, "but I can – I could. And your mother … and I … had you. We let Uther believe you were his. We knew he would take you in and keep you safe."

"No..." Morgana's voice was now reduced to wailing. It was like a knife to her heart. Her entire being shook with the revelation. All her bitterness, her hatred, her grief and her blood lust had been tied up in this one fact – that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter and that he never acknowledged her or her sorceress soul. And now this – here it was: She had simply hated the wrong man. Her real father lay there in front of her, pathetic and weak, never having the strength to help her properly. The enormity of it caved in on her.

It was insufferable!

And he just wouldn't stop talking!

"... I so wanted to help you. To take care of you .. my daughter. My only child. But I failed."

The black witch had fallen to her knees, shaking violently, her rage and grief knowing no bounds, no alleviation.

Next to her, her father lay still, the leaves falling on him silently as autumn was drawing to an end. His glass-like eyes staring into nothingness. He was dead. Her father was dead. Again.

THE END

**So what do you think? Wouldn't it be awesome if that actually turned out to be so in the series? ;-)**


End file.
